No Need for a Saiyan
by Silver-Dragon-D
Summary: *Ch. 8* Oh No! Trunks and Goten (DBZ) are trapped in the world of Tenchi Muyo! !Crossover fic...It seems our story takes a more serious turn for the worst...( I dont own DBZ or Tenchi )(pssst...45 reviews would be nice...)
1. Default Chapter

AN: No need to sue! I don't own Tenchi or DBZ. I hope you like this idea. It may be considered a mystery because you don't know who is going to get who ^ . ~ Now! On to the story.  
  
Ages: Trunks 16 Goten 15  
  
Chapter 1: The Beginning  
  
It was a beautiful day at the capsule corp. Bulma was working on her newest invention, when she got a phone call. Unfortunately, Goten just happen to stroll by and saw the experiment.  
  
"Oooooooooooohhhhh"  
  
"Hey Goten, whatcha looking at... OOOOOOoooooohhh shiny!" asked a fascinated Trunks. They both reached out their hands simultaneously and grabbed for the object.  
  
Before they knew it, they were swimming in a lake no where near the capsule corp. A house was in view, and the two half-saiyans climbed out of the water. They raised their ki and dried off quickly. They decided to ask the inhabitants of this house to where they are at.  
  
KNOCK KNOCK!  
  
A brown haired boy accompanied by several girls answered the door. A confused Trunks and Goten asked where they are.  
  
"Oh, hi! Are you hear to visit the shrine?"  
  
"Uhh, what shrine? We are lost...can you tell us where in Dende's name where we are?" asked Trunks.  
  
"Dende? Oh well, it is kinda hard to get lost out in the middle of no where. Maybe my grandfather can help you. You can visit the shrine later. Won't you come in?" said the boy. By now, the girls had disappeared . They caught sight of both Goten and Trunks and turned red. Trunks was use to this. Goten spotted a blonde girl playing video games in the living room.  
  
"Wow! Kewl! Can I play???? Huh????"  
  
"Ummm, okay!"  
  
Goten tried to run over but tripped and fell over one of the chairs.  
  
The boy laughed. "Oh no. Not another one," he said sarcastically.  
  
Goten and the girl played video games while Trunks stood to talk to the boy.  
  
"Hello. My name is Trunks. Maybe you have heard of me? I won the junior World Martial Arts tournament a few years back."  
  
"Nope, sorry I don't know what your talking about. But that's okay. We get all kinds here. By the way my name is Tenchi. Welcome to Okayama.  
  
*********  
  
AN: Yes I know REALLY short, but intros are suppose to be short. Anyhow, im writing a bunch of stories at the same time so gimme some credit. Review if you please ^ . ^ 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Greetings  
  
Trunks glared around the room. The quaint country furniture seem to make him feel at home. By he wasn't at ease. He could sense the ki of the people living here. They were very powerful, but one seemed to stand out more than the rest. It wasn't even the power you notice right away. It was hidden, even from its possessor.  
  
Tenchi called all of his female friends and Trunks and Goten were introduced. Tenchi told them the basic story, leaving out a few details. Ryoko was just a person who came by to visit the shrine and never left. Ayeka was of royal blood to a country our saiyans have never heard of. Mihoshi was a police officer, Washu was a mad scientist (they left her title. Nothing is wrong with a hyperactive scientific nutcase is there? An: Washu is one of my fav characters J). Sasami was Ayeka's sister and Ryo-oh-Ki was their pet. They all `just happen' to come by accidentally and never leave. Trunks was suspecting something already.  
  
Goten, oblivious to Trunks' emotions, made friends with Mihoshi and Sasami instantly, being a kid at heart. He felt like he was home with Chichi. He walked into the kitchen looking for something to eat and found a whole refridgerator-ful of food!  
  
Now, it was Trunks turned. He explained about his mom's experiment and Washu nodded closely. He gave them a brief history of himself and Goten. Leaving out a certain alien quality. Goten and he were pro martial artists according to Trunks. He decided to leave it that way for now.  
  
"Wow! That sounds really interesting! Washu, do you think you can help them?"  
  
"Yes, Tenchi! But as you know there are experiments to be done," she said giving Trunks an evil glare.  
  
"Oh no Washu!"  
  
"I promise I won't do a lot *crosses fingers* but it still may be a little while. We are talking different dimensions here. But it should be nothing for... The Greatest Scientific Genius in the Universe!" Everyone sweat drops.  
  
"Can it Mom!"  
  
"Sorry Ryoko." Evil glare...  
  
"Uh, hehehe, um, anyone see Goten?"  
  
"Imph Phere Trunmphs!"  
  
"Oh no gotten! You ate all the food!! You are such a pig! Apologise now!"  
  
"Gulp! Sorry everyone, I was just hungry *big grin*"  
  
"That's okay Goten! Here come play video games with me!"  
  
"Okay, Mihoshi!"  
  
The two braindead teens went off to play their games. Ayeka noted how assertive Trunks was. She mentally slapped herself. "I love Tenchi, remember? But why does he act like royalty?" Ayeka thought.  
  
****  
  
The next day, Trunks and Goten were put under some very unusual tests. (use your imagination! J)  
  
"Okay! I have figured it out. I now know everything about you. But one thing still is puzzling me. You have some very peculiar blood. I haven't seen this kind of blood on any planet."  
  
"That's because our planet isn't--"  
  
Trunks quickly covered his mouth.  
  
"I see. Fine. If you don't want to tell me, I will find out myself. Stay still please."  
  
Fighting the restraints, they finally gave up when Washu went adult. In her child form again, she hooked their brains up to hers and she was ready for the ride of a life. One by one, she saw memory after memory of everything important in their life. From when they were born, growing up, and of course Buu.  
  
"Well, it seems we all have skeletons in the closet don't we? Your secret is safe with me though. I wouldn't want to cause more chaos. Wait, what am I saying? I am chaos! Anywho, don't worry about it. Tell them when you are ready, or if."  
  
****  
  
Trunks sat outside the house admiring the lake. Ayeka walked out to join him. Neither said anything. They just stared at the peaceful planet. She shivered and Trunks offered her his jacket.  
  
"Maybe we should go inside its getting cool out."  
  
"Your right."  
  
They locked gazes. They stared at each other for what seemed like an hour until they turned away blushing. At dinner, Goten, of course, helped himself and challenged Trunks to an eating race. Everyone stood in awe of their eating habits. Even Ryoko couldn't eat that much, and that was saying something. After dinner, Trunks and Ayeka met up in front of Trunks' and Gotens' new room. They decided to take a walk, forgetting that it was still cool out. They talked of numerous things like unrelated (I mean nothing revealing) stories of their childhood. They shared a few laughs and were on their way back home.  
  
****  
  
In the meantime, Ryoko was sitting on the couch and Tenchi joined her. For once, she wasn't trying to seduce him, and she knew why. Halfway through they started to get bored and also went for moonlit walk. Naïve Tenchi claimed to do it as `friends'. They sat on the opposite side of the lake and stared at the stars.  
  
"Aren't they beautiful Tenchi?"  
  
He looked over. She really did look beautiful. Maybe it was the way her eyes reflected the lake, or just the fact that she was there. But still, he felt uncomfortable making a choice. He didn't want to hurt either Ayeka's or Ryoko's feelings.  
  
"Yes, they are. We should leave now..."  
  
Too late. Ryoko was already fast asleep and snoring. " What am I going to do with you Ryoko?" He wound up carrying her to the house. But where to put her? He wasn't going to put her on that cold lonely rafter and he realized she didn't have a room of her own. He did the only thing he could think of. He put her in his bed and got out a sleeping bag. "Looks like your having another slumber party, huh Tenchi?" he thought to himself as he drifted of into dreams.  
  
He was dreaming of a lush, flowered meadow in a place he had never seen before. Someone was there with him. Even he was shocked to see HER. They walked about laughing and chasing each other in a romantic way. He finally caught her but he was interrupted by a scream.  
  
"Ryoko! Ryoko! Wake up!" he shook her from her nightmare.  
  
"Oh Tenchi! It was horrible! Kagato-he was back...please don`t tell anyone..." she softly cried on his shoulders.  
  
"Its okay Ryoko I'm here." he said sadly. He was thinking of the woman in his dreams. Different than the woman he held in his arms.  
  
****  
  
The next day, an unexpected guest showed up.  
  
******************  
  
AN: Who could this mysterious person be? I know who it is ^ . ~ Anyway! Please review, I like that. Also, don't get your mind set on the pairings just yet! I might change them or not. I do know though who ends up w/ who.  
  
Will Trunks and Goten ever fess up? Will the Tenchi gang fess up?  
  
Who is the mysterious woman in Tenchi's dream?(I know who it is nyah nyah)  
  
And who is the mysterious stranger? It is all answered in the next chapter! "Chapter 3: secrets" 


	3. Chapter 3: Secrets

Chapter 3: Secrets  
  
The next day, an unexpected guest showed up. Trunks was in bed when he recognized a familiar ki. "Oh no..." He got changed at lightning speed and headed toward the outside.  
  
"BRRAAAAAATTTTT WHERE ARE YOU I KNOW YOU'RE HERE!!!!! AN GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON WHY I SHOULDN"T BLOW UP THIS WHOLE PLACE!!!!"  
  
The Prince of Saiyans was soaked from head to toe looking for his son. Bluma had done it again.  
  
"DAD??!! What the hell or you doing here?"  
  
"That baka woman's retarded invention!!!"  
  
"Hey, what's all the noise?" said a bleary eyed Ryoko, rubbing her eyes. The others joined her as well.  
  
"Well, brat, it seems you have made some friends, but do you mind telling me HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO GET OUT OF THIS GODFORSAKEN PLACE???"  
  
"Calm down dad! Washu is thinking up a way."  
  
"Washu? WHICH ONE OF YOU IS WASHU??? AND HURRY ABOUT IT THE PRINCE OF SAIYAN DOES NOT LIKE TO BE KEPT WAITING!!!!"  
  
A slightly nervous Washu approached in child form. "That's me!"  
  
"Well, move it woman! I want to go home as soon as possible!"  
  
Rising to her adult form she tried to `reason' with Vegeta. It didn't work. Vegeta just humph ed and went inside like he owned the place.  
  
"Trunk do you mind telling us who was that???!!!" said Ayeka.  
  
"Oh, no one important...just my dad."  
  
"YOUR DAD???!!! How dare he trespass in Tenchi's house! At least you had some manners but that THING...who does he think he is."  
  
"Trunk's dad is the Prince of Saiyans."  
  
"GOTEN SHUT UP!!!"  
  
"Wait a second...what's a saiyan?" Tenchi asked.  
  
"Oh well I might as well tell you. Thanks A LOT Goten. Couldn't even last a week...anyway...A Saiyan is a breed of people that use to live on the Planet Vegeta. They are super strong warriors who have black hair, black eyes, and a rough attitude. Except me, obviously. I inherited my mother's hair and eyes. And Goten's family is as gentle as can be unless it comes to fighting. But that's too long of a story. My dad, he use to be the prince before a super villain named Frieza blew up the planet."  
  
"So technically that makes you a prince too, right?" asked a rather interested Ayeka.  
  
"I guess you could say that. Why do you all act like this is no big deal? I`m sure you don`t get visits from aliens often."  
  
"It's too long a story."  
  
"Touche."  
  
Sounds of explosions and yelling came from the house. Ryoko was missing as was Vegeta. They both FLEW out of the house and up into the sky.  
  
"Why you little--"  
  
"Save it woman!"  
  
Kicks and punches from Vegeta seemed to do nothing to Ryoko. She through him a powerful blast but the prince went unharmed. " So that's the way you want to play," he said rising to Super Saiyan.  
  
"AHHH!!! WHAT IS THAT TRUNKS!!!" screamed a scared Sasami.  
  
"Oh did I forget to mention that? My dad, Goten, Goten's brother, Goten's dad are all super saiyans. That mean they can increase their power by powering up like that. Wanna see?" Trunks then transformed and everyone watched. It was only for a second because Vegeta was launching an assault on Ryoko. Trunks could tell she was easily unmatched.  
  
"Stop it!" yelled Tenchi at Vegeta.  
  
"Tenchi! I need all three gems. Can you help me?" she said dodging numerous attacks by Vegeta. Tenchi ran and got the sword and prayed to it. All three gems were restored to Ryoko. Now Vegeta was the one unmatched. He continued to fight but Ryoko was too quick and too powerful. Vegeta knew he was outmatched but he made one final assualt, his most powerful, at Tenchi. Attacking Tenchi would cause this woman harm he thought. Seeing the energy, Ryoko raced toward Tenchi. She had the gems so he was helpless. She stood in front of him and somehow raised the lighthawk wings. All three gems appeared on her forehead and she began to emit a heavenly glow. After the attack was disintegrated, Ryoko took out her revenge on Vegeta. With a one punche he was out.  
  
"Ah! Trunks your dad!"  
  
"Don't worry Sasami. He'll be fine. He had it coming to him anyway. Anyway, looks like I wasn't the only one keeping secrets, huh?"  
  
Ryoko and Tenchi sat with each other a little while off. Ryoko's transformation wore her out. Before she went to sleep, she wanted to give Tenchi the gems back, but he insisted that she keep them. Washu watched this and wondered how Ryoko could be so powerful. It was like she was immortal. She quickly scurried of into her lab. Tenchi carried Ryoko into his room, and he went to rejoin the other. Trunks helped Vegeta into the house and flopped him on the sofa.  
  
"So what's your story? I knew you all couldn't just happen to show up here."  
  
Everyone was still in shock by Ryoko's transformation , but Tenchi managed to speak up. " I guess you have a right to know. Ayeka is the first crown princess of Jurai, the most powerful planet in our dimension. Sasami is her sister. She is also the goddess of Jurai, Tsunami. Washu is the universe's #1 genius. She is also mother to Ryoko and Ryo-oh-ki. Mihoshi is a galaxy police officer and Ryoko, now that's a long story. When she was young, Kagato, a student of Washu, kidnapped her and encased Washu in a crystal. Kagato forced her to do his dirty work by killing off millions of people on different planets. My grandfather, Yosho, was the crowned prince of Jurai and he fought Ryoko on Earth. He placed her in a cave for 700 years, until I woke her up. She's been here ever since. Ayeka was passing by Earth and stopped by. She saw Ryoko and they started to fight. Neither one won and they were stuck here on Earth."  
  
Trunks and Goten absorbed all of this and just shook their heads. Goten made an incredibly stupid remark. " I bet Saiyans are more powerful than Juraians." Trunks put his hand over his mouth and Ayeka looked like she was going to kill.  
  
"I think I'm going to check on dad come on Goten----" they darted from the room.  
  
Washu was working in her lab trying to figure out how Ryoko did that. She was greeted by another guest.  
  
"Washu, you are probably wondering how Ryoko got so powerful."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"She is immortal when she is in her goddess form," said Tsunami.  
  
"But how can she be a goddess?"  
  
"Because you are too. You see, a long time ago three goddesses were created and they in turn created the universe. Myself, you, and your Eldest sister, Tokimi. 20,000 years ago Tokimi and I were locked in a war. You erased your memory and encased your power into 3 gems. You joined the academy and passed yourself off as a humanoid. That is a lot to soak in so I will leave you now. I also suggest that you make special gems for Ryoko. You might need yours." with that Tsunami phased out leaving Washu is a daze. She heard what Tsunami said and started to work on Ryoko's new gems, trying to forget what she just heard.  
  
Later that day, she succeeded in creating new gems. But, she still needed her own gems to give them power. They were sky blue and would fit Ryoko accordingly. She called mentally to her daughter who was still sleeping. Drowzily, she walked into the lab.  
  
A slightly annoyed Ryoko sat in a chair and brased herself to what she might hear.  
  
Washu explained to her about the 3 goddesses and herself.  
  
"Now, all I need is your gems to create yours." Ryoko nodded unbelievingly and gave her the gems. Washu felt her power return. She felt complete and at ease. It took her a few minutes to sort out the power. One by one, memories flooded into her brain. She carefully poured some of the energy into Ryoko's gems and they were finished. Ryoko tried them out and she felt even more powerful than before.  
  
"These gems are better suited for you."  
  
****  
  
Trunks and Goten were carefully watching Vegeta. He wasn't moving. He was alive but barely. They decided to ask Washu for help.  
  
"Miss Washu? Do you think you can help my dad? He is kind of...not moving?"  
  
"Sure Trunks. I'll be there in a minute. You may go Ryoko. Tell them if you like All three left in silence.. Only Trunks and Goten returned with a still unconscious Vegeta. Washu instructed them to put him on a table. She began to work on him healing his wounds. Healing a body with goddess damages was hard to do!!  
  
Vegeta was healed in a matter of minutes but he was still sleeping. He would not awake for an hour or two.  
  
During dinner, Ryoko decided to tell everyone what was going on. They listened to her tell her tale just as Washu told her. Even Trunks was starting to feel uneasy in the presence of a goddess.  
  
"YOU??? A GODDESS AND WASHU??? I think I'm going to faint." Ayeka did. Now Trunks was at her side trying to wake her up. Everybody else, except Sasami/Tsunami, wondering what to do. Tsunami came into appearance.  
  
"Do not worry. Ryoko and Washu are goddesses but you should not fear them, just as you do not fear me." and with that she left.  
  
****  
  
Later that evening Vegeta was back to his old grumpy self and was sharing a room with the boys. He barely said anything all night, but he still acted like he owned the place.  
  
Trunks was sitting outside looking at the stars. Ayeka approached him with caution.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you were royalty?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe because the planet is gone. I don't have a giant ego like my father. Why didn't you?"  
  
"Because we all like to keep our secrets."  
  
Ryoko was awake and was playing games with Tenchi. She was still gaining her strength, but a few games with Tenchi couldn't work. She wasn't jumping on him because she knew that she didn't have to. Ayeka and Trunks were spending more time together, that left her with no competition. She preferred it that way. Also, ever since her merge with Zero, she acquired new feelings, such as shame and embarrassment, that prevented her from doing anything bad. But, Zero also gave her stronger feelings for the man she loved, and for that she was grateful.  
  
"What do you want to do now, Tenchi? I`m bored."  
  
"Why don't we go see what Vegeta is up too? From what I heard from Trunks, his wife would kill him if he did anything to us."  
  
"Ooo! You gave me a good idea Tenchi!"  
  
"Oh no Ryoko, I didn't mean it that way... oh no the look..."  
  
"Come on Tenchi! Let's have some real fun!"  
  
****  
  
After his rendezvous with Ayeka, Trunks and Goten were sitting in the living room, also bored to death.  
  
"Want to go bug your dad, Trunks?"  
  
"Okay, but THIS calls for prank #34b, don't you think?"  
  
"Definitely!"  
  
With that, the two teens departed from the room and searched for the right supplies.  
  
*****  
  
AN: okay, we all knew that was going to happen...but did you expect Vegeta? I bet you didn't. Will Trunks, Goten, and Vegeta ever get home? What new relationships are forming? What will Ryoko do with her new powers and what is she up to? How about Trunks and Goten? Poor Vegeta! Stay tuned. ^ . ~ 


	4. Chapter 4: Pranks and Assorted Mischeif

Chapter 4: Pranks and Assorted Mischief.  
  
Ryoko, followed by a reluctant Tenchi, snuck into the room where Vegeta was sleeping soundly.  
  
"He sure can snore, Tenchi."  
  
"Look who's talking! And hurry up Ryoko! I don't want to be apart of this anymore!"  
  
"Come on, Tenchi! You can't tell me you don't find this a little fun?"  
  
As quickly as they came they were gone. Trunks and Goten came running upstairs, almost jumping over Tenchi and Ryoko.  
  
"Hey, guys! Make sure you don't go into your room. Vegeta is sleeping and you wouldn't want to wake him," Ryoko said stifling a giggle.  
  
"We won't," Trunks said crossing his fingers.  
  
Once out of sight, Trunks grabbed Goten and pulled out a spare capsule with all his supplies. "Prankster rule #1, always be prepared."  
  
The crept silently into the dark room, not noticing Ryoko's prank. They managed to avoid it and placed in their own prank. Poor Vegeta.  
  
"Let's get some sleep Goten. We don't want to miss the fun tomorrow morning!"  
  
******  
  
"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH %$$@^@^@*#&*#$*%%!(#*#*@^#%&^@*^#(@(*!)*!*!!!!! mailto:GAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH %$$@^@^@*#&*#$*%%!(#*#*@^#%&^@*^#(@(*!)*!*!!!!!"a voice cried out at 8:23 AM the following morning. The group was situated at the table and had already started breakfast. Upon hearing the scream, Ryoko, Trunks, and Goten busted out laughing!  
  
"Hey, Ryoko. Why are you laughing?" asked Mihoshi.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Because I set up a trap in Vegeta's room last night...HAHAHAHA! Wait, why did you stop laughing Trunks?"  
  
"Because um, me and Goten did too..." his face was now white. But not for long. If one trap wasn't enough there was always Ryoko's trap. He was just thinking what they would do if he found out.  
  
%%#*@(@*&%45 TRUNKKKKKSSS!!!!!! Who did this? mailto:%%#*@(@*&%45 TRUNKKKKKSSS!!!!!! Who did this? said a very pissed off Vegeta. He came down wearing, tar, feathers, rice, and was sporting a VERY interesting outfit. His hair was cut like Goku's and was tied up in a big pink bow. He was wearing bunny slipper pajamas with built in footies. He was also wearing numerous shades of Bulma's make up.  
  
Everybody laughed and fell hard to the floor, even Ayeka! Trunks quickly got a few snapshots and Washu popped her head out of her lab to see what was going on. She caught one look at Vegeta and busted out laughing.  
  
"I WILL MAKE SURE THE PERSON WHO DID THIS WILL PAY!!!!!"  
  
"Gee, dad, I didn't think you would look that good in footie pajamas!"  
  
"And my tar and feather plan went off without a hitch!"  
  
"Why you two little ----"  
  
"Wait just a second dad! When I get home, do you want me to tell mom that you killed innocent people? Remember what it was like sleeping on the couch for a month ,hmm??"  
  
"Why you--you wouldn't--I'll get you for this...all of you...THIS IS WAR!!!! NOW WHERE THE HELL IS THE BATH????"  
  
He was directed by a mob of laughing faces to a huge bathroom large enough to fit 30 people. He was perplexed how all this got into a storage closet and immediately slammed the door behind him.  
  
**"How long should we lock him in there, mom?"**  
  
**"Ryoko, you truly are my daughter!"**  
  
*****  
  
In the bathroom, Vegeta was soaking and trying to rid himself of his `Kakarot' haircut.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Vegeta rose suddenly. "Where am I? Oh yeah, stuck in a dimension with mine and Kakarot's brat. Well I better get changed. I'll go pick a fight with someone." He got up out of bed unaware of the clothes, haircut, and makeup he had on. He walked in front of a medium sized mirror and screamed at the top of his lungs. His hair...his beautiful shocked hair...now looked like (gasp) KAKAROT'S!!!!! With a pink bow!!!!!  
  
His lips were ruby red, and it seemed he had way too much blush and eye shadow on. "Whoever did this will pay as he tried to walk out the door. He tripped over a wire and suddenly a wave of tar fell on him! He passed another wire which turned on a fan the sprayed rice and feathers all over him.  
  
"OOOOO That does it!!!!!!!!" he marched off downstairs only to be pummeled by the laughter of an entire family.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
After a few hours of soaking, he got up and put his training gi on. He turned the knob but the door wouldn't open.  
  
"What the hell???!!! LET ME OUT OF HERE!!!"  
  
His yells penetrated far into the woods where Ryoko and Tenchi were walking.  
  
"Hey did you hear something, Ryoko?"  
  
"No, not a thing!" she said with an evil glint in her eye.  
  
Vegeta was finally rescued when Sasami came back from getting carrots from the storage room.  
  
"WHERE IS HE THAT LITTLE BRAT???"  
  
"Which brat are you referring to Mr. Veggie?"  
  
"DON'T CALL ME THAT!!! And anyway I'm looking for either that demon woman or my baka son."  
  
"Well, Ryoko is off in the woods with Tenchi and I think Trunks and Goten are sparring."  
  
With a humph he left to search for his `beloved' son.  
  
"TRUNKS!!!! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW!!!"  
  
"Uh oh! What did you do now Trunks?"  
  
"Nothing that I know of."  
  
"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF YOU LOCKING ME IN THE BATH????"  
  
"But dad! It wasn't me that did it! Honest! Ask Goten! You know he doesn't lie!"  
  
"That's right Mr. Veggie! We didn't do anything!!"  
  
"DON'T CALL ME THAT, BRAT!!!!!"  
  
"Hey dad where are you going?"  
  
"To find that demon woman and her mate!"  
  
"Remember what I said dad. No killing!"  
  
He grumbled and found her ki quickly. He raced through the forest at top speed looking for her. She was sitting on a river bank with Tenchi, laughing. Ryoko heard something behind her and found someone important...wait no scratch that.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I'm hear to teach you a lesson for locking me in the bath demon woman."  
  
She winced at the name and so did Tenchi. " What did you call me?"  
  
"You heard me."  
  
Not even Tenchi could stop Ryoko now. She was in her black and red battle armor, sword ready.  
  
"How do you want to die? You will pay for what you called me."  
  
"Ryoko! No!"  
  
She bent down and whispered, " Don't worry Tenchi! I'm just going to scare him a little ^ . ~"  
  
"Be careful, Ryoko. Vegeta is dangerous."  
  
"Thank you for caring, Tenchi!" He blushed.  
  
"I'm ending this now. So what if I locked you in that room? You deserved it." And with that, she launched full fledged attacks on Vegeta knocking him out again.  
  
"Tenchi, you better get him to Washu."  
  
"Thanks for not killing him Ryoko. He may be a pompous jerk, but he means a lot to Trunks."  
  
"Anytime Tenchi. Anytime."  
  
****  
  
At the same time a shrouded figure crept along the trees as silently as a cat. He/She watched at a distance the young couple. As soon as he/she was there, that's as soon as he/she was gone. All that was heard was a faint voice saying "Be prepared."  
  
*****************  
  
AN: Okay, the new person/shadow isn`t a DBZ character. Who is it? Why does it want them to be prepared? Will the Z fighters ever get back? Stay tuned for:  
  
Chapter 5: Shadows 


	5. Chapter 5: Shadows

Chapter 5: Shadows  
  
Washu was busily typing in her lab when-  
  
"WASHU!!!!"  
  
"*Sigh* a genius' work is never done. What did you do now Ryoko?"She said without even turning her head. " Let me guess, you beat up Vegeta?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Okay then. Bring him here."  
  
After a few minor operations, Vegeta was back to his old self, and threatened to destroy Washu's lab.  
  
"Not in a million years Vegeta."  
  
*Grumble grumble*  
  
Washu got a sudden chill. "Strange…" she pondered, waving Vegeta off.  
  
*****  
  
Trunks and Goten watched the whole battle. Trunks was a little annoyed that his father, the prince of the Saiyans, was taken out so easily. Sure, he deserved it, but he was starting to wonder if even Goku could beat her. The thought send a chill down his spine, or was it something else. The wind whistled a little while off and Goten and Trunks continued their sparring match.  
  
*****  
  
"Excuse me, Mi- I mean LITTLE Washu have you seen Trunks? I heard some noises a while ago."  
  
"Yes, Ayeka. He is in the back sparring with Goten. Why? You have a crush on him don't you?"  
  
"Little Washu! That is absurd!" she said, her face slightly blushing.  
  
"Ah ha! So its true."  
  
"Okay, MAYBE I like him a little bit… but that's all!!"  
  
"Sure…anyway, those noises you heard were Vegeta and Ryoko fighting again."  
  
"Is Ryoko okay?"  
  
"Since when do you care?"  
  
"Well, I don't know really. I guess I've been getting closer to her as a friend since Trunks- never mind. Thanks Little Washu." and with that she disappeared though the hollow door.  
  
*****  
  
Trunks and Goten had finished their spar. Trunks had won, like he always did.  
  
"Careful Trunks! Your ego might get bigger than your dad's."  
  
"I think THAT's impossible Goten."  
  
Ayeka stepped out from the glass door baring drinks for two thirsty Saiyans. She set the glasses down on the table and noticed Trunks with his shirt off. A chill went through her spine. (An: do you see a pattern here?) She blushed slightly and moved towards the door to leave when-  
  
"Oh! Thank you Ayeka! Say, would you like to join me tonight? I was thinking about taking a walk after dinner."  
  
"Well, um, sure Trunks. That is if you don't mind me tagging along…"  
  
"Nonsense. I'm the one that invited you." Both forgot Goten was still sitting there.  
  
"Okay you two love bird, go chirp somewhere else."  
  
"Don't you have a game to play with, Mihoshi?" Trunks napped quickly. His face a lovely shade of crimson.  
  
"Oh yeah! Thanks Trunks!" he took off at full speed.  
  
Sweat drops appeared. "He sure is easy enough to fool."  
  
"I suppose so Trunks. He and Mihoshi make the perfect couple."  
  
"Both clueless and dumb." They both chuckled.  
  
*****  
  
Vegeta scowled away in his room. " How could that woman beat me? I am the Saiyan Prince! I am starting to wonder if Kakarot can even kill her (an: like father like son). There is definitely something not right about her. Even if she is immortal. I will never get use to this dimension. I hate that woman gets the time portal done soon. I can't stand this hell. As much as I hate to admit, she would have came in handy a few years ago, though. I could have stuck her with all the dirty work." he thought evilly. He stared at the bed and his surroundings. "I miss my mate." he thought and plopped down on the bed for a quick nap.  
  
*****  
  
After his nap, Vegeta surprisingly showed up for dinner, although not saying a word. Everything seemed to be quiet. Too quiet. Ayeka and Ryoko rarely fought, which reduced the noise dramatically. Mihoshi, ever since meeting Goten, has been too pre occupied to trip over anything.  
  
After dinner, Goten confronted Mihoshi.  
  
"Uh Mihoshi?"  
  
"Yes? What is it Goten?"  
  
"Um, look I'm not really good at this so, here goes, would you like to go somewhere with me sometime?"  
  
"You mean like a date?"  
  
"Um well, eh, hehe I guess?" (Oh yeah Goten smooth…)  
  
"Wow! Goten! I can't believe this! We are going to have so much fun!! We can go to a club, or maybe to a carnival, no wait! I've got it! How about we go to a karaoke place tomorrow night?"  
  
"Sure! That sounds really fun!!"  
  
"So! Does this mean you're like my boyfriend?"  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"Cool!"  
  
Unknown to them, they weren't the only people in the room. Ryoko and Tenchi were spying on them for a while.  
  
"They sure make it sound simple, don't they Tenchi?" Ryoko whispered. All he did was nod. He had been thinking for a long time today.  
  
*****  
  
"So, Ayeka, what is it like on Jurai?"  
  
"Well, Jurai is a lot like Earth. There are flowers, plants, people, and trees. Our trees are different though. They have special powers given by Tsunami. We thank Tsunami everyday for such gifts. Jurai is like an endless field of meadows. Everywhere you look are colors of flowers not seen here on Earth. The rivers and lakes are so clear you can see you reflection. Occasional cities pop up here and there. When I was young, I visited a few cities. Everyone smiled and greeted me warmly. It was that kind of attitude that lead Jurai into being the most powerful empire in the universe."  
  
"It sounds beautiful Ayeka."  
  
"It is…" she began to tear up.  
  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought up such a sensitive subject."  
  
"No Trunks, thank you. It is good to think of my home planet. I know you must be thinking about yours."  
  
They stopped walking. Neither noticed. She stared into his ice blue eyes that seemed to go on forever. Her rose eyes seemed to do the same to him. Their faces were now mere inches apart.  
  
"Ayeka, I--"  
  
Before he realized what he was doing he pulled her face in for a kiss. "What will she think? Maybe I am moving too fast…but it feels so nice…"  
  
He broke apart. It was only 5 seconds but the feeling seems to last for an eternity.  
  
"Gosh Ayeka I'm so sorry! I wasn't thinking I- I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be." And she did the boldest thing she had ever done. She kissed him back.  
  
Having nothing better to do, Ryoko and Tenchi were watching them.  
  
"I'm sorry Tenchi. We should go. This must be painful for you," she whispered with a heavy heart. What if he liked Ayeka?  
  
"It's okay Ryoko. I don't mind."  
  
"You don't?"  
  
"No I guess I don't."  
  
"So you wouldn't care if I did that with trunks?" she said jokingly.  
  
"Well I don't know about that-" he stopped himself, realizing what he just said.  
  
"And just what is that suppose to mean Tenchi Masaki? I demand to know why the princess gets to do whatever she wants to?"  
  
"Well, um, you see…"  
  
"You like me don't you! AH HA! I caught you! Don't you deny it Tenchi!"  
  
"Well, I have to, um gotta go-" he said taking off.  
  
"Leave it to him to ruin the moment!" Ryoko snorted. Well at least I know he likes me… Just then something in the shadows caught her attention. Ayeka and Trunks parted, and also noticing a ruffle of bushes. They leaned over to the bush and spotted Ryoko.  
  
"Miss Ryoko!! What are you doing her--"  
  
"Shhh" she said very seriously. "I hear something. No, I Feel something--there!"  
  
A bush ruffled and leaves fell from a nearby tree. A stranger perched up on the highest branch staring down with silver eyes. That was all that was visible.  
  
"Oh, no Trunks Ryoko we should go…NOW,"  
  
"No, I am going to find out what the meaning of this is. You two go get the others. Hurry." They did as they were told.  
  
"You can stop hiding."  
  
The figure dropped down and was about 10 feet away from Ryoko. He/She had a long black cape covering its body like a bat. The figure was lean so it was obviously a woman.  
  
"What do you want?" Ryoko hissed  
  
"I mean you no harm," she said.  
  
"Show yourself! Before I blast you into the next dimension."  
  
"Very well." She unveiled herself. She was a humanoid and her skin was a light peach. Her hair light pink and flowed down her back. Her lips were blue, and her eyes silver. Not like a cat. More like a dragon. She was wearing battle armor in the colors of dark green. Her body was not as thin as Ryoko's but she had more muscle. Compared to Ryoko, she was no competition looks wise.  
  
"Okay, next question. Who are you and what do you want?"  
  
"We would like to know as well," Tenchi said. It appears the others have arrived.  
  
"You do not need to know. If you must, you may call me Shadow. I am not here to battle you. All you need to know is that I am here to warn you."  
  
"Warn us of what?" Trunks shouted.  
  
"Quiet. You are not from this dimension." Shadow said (think of 18's voice)  
  
"How did you--"  
  
"Nevermind. Like I said I am here to warn you. If you will grant me a place to stay I will fill you in on whatever details are necessary."  
  
"But what do you mean 'warn us'?" Ayeka objected.  
  
"You will know soon."  
  
Washu did not like the feelings she was getting. This person, whoever she was may be good, but there was something about her that made her seem, evil. But she wasn't. Washu could sense it. "But who is she?" Washu thought trying to analyze her. After the check, it dawned on her. It seems this was going to be serious.  
  
***************  
  
What is Washu thinking? Who is Shadow and what is she going to warn? Stay tuned.  
  
Hey everyone. Sorry about the delay. I have a million projects to do. Gomen. Anywho, read and review if you can please ^_~ 


	6. Chapter 6: Shadow and the Eimen People

Chapter 6: Shadow and the Eimen Army  
  
The next day…  
  
Silence. The quietness of the house moved swiftly through. Not even Mihoshi or Vegeta dared to make a peep with IherI presence. She was kept in a hyper dimension room in Washu's lab. It was officially 10:38 A.M. The normal ruckus had subsided into a deadly silence. They could barely eat, let alone carry a conversation. Except for Vegeta, who didn't "feel like" talking.  
  
Washu was kept up all night doing research on Shadow. With each click of her hollow lab top, she became closer and closer to proving her theory correct. Finally, after many hours of searching she settled down for some breakfast. The only one that was not present was Shadow. Washu kept her in a room that was very safe for both parties. She would not dare try anything harsh, if she indeed were an enemy.  
  
Around 11 A.M. she finally arose from her slumber and came in her second contact with the strange family. She knew about them all for quite some time. Even Goten and Trunks. Though from another dimension, they would serve her purpose.  
  
Vegeta was the first to speak up in his arrogant voice.  
  
"Look woman. I don't like to be toyed with. Either give me some answers now or I will blow your head right off your shoulders!"  
  
"What would you like to know, Vegeta?"  
  
"How did you-NEVERMIND! I want to know who you are and why you are here!"  
  
"As I have said, what I am is of no relevance to you now. I will tell you why, though, since you so gracefully asked. I have come to warn you of Tokimi."  
  
Everyone except Washu and Vegeta gasped.  
  
"The Tokimi? The Goddess of Evil? What would she want with us? And how do you know she is coming?" Tenchi spoke up.  
  
"Tokimi is searching for Washu. She wants to take over her mind and force her to join the dark side. She cannot do this because Washu is a Goddess and that is a rule. No goddess is allowed to manipulate another goddess. Anyway, since she cannot do that, she is planning on using a secret weapon."  
  
"What secret weapon?" Trunks asked.  
  
"I'm sorry but that is all I can tell you."  
  
Vegeta was not happy. He grabbed her by her collar and lifted her into the air. " Listen and listen good. I am Vegeta, Prince of the Saiyan Race. Now I demand you give me a better answer of I will pull out your hair and use it to shine that third class human baka Krillin's head with it."  
  
"I am not afraid of you Vegeta. However, I due owe you an explanation. But brace yourselves. You will not like it."  
  
(AN: the next part is all her story so there will be no quotes)  
  
Long ago, precisely 15 years ago, when I was 7, Tokimi attacked my planet Eimen. That was not always its name (an: eimen means eternal sleep or death. I looked it up). The Planet Jukumin /cgi-bin/j- e/jap/%bd%cf%cc%b2?TRwas its original name. We were a peaceful people. No grudges were held between its people. We had no religion, only peace. Now I suspect Tsunami has kept a close watch on us. The planet was located deep into the universe, bordering Tokimi's dimension. The Elders of the planet dared not speak her name.  
  
I was a typically carefree child with no worries except my future. I use to spend the days picking golden wildflowers in own family's garden. Vast acres stretched the land. The water was crystal clear and reflected the blue color of the sky. The sky never changed. Always sunny and blue. It never rained. I have observed the weather patterns of Earth. On Jukumin, there was enough water in the soil to refresh our planet for thousands of years.  
  
Then, there was the day that the sky turned black as death. Fire rages from the skies burning innocent towns to the ground. Tokimi appeared in the sky and spread her hands. Within a flash, everyone was dead. Or so it seemed. I watched from a safe distance when everyone fled his or her homes. I stayed safely on my bed and only looked out the window. (My house was residing in the countryside and not a typical village)  
  
They were not dead. More like what you on Earth call "Zombies". Her army of the living dead swept over the country contaminating the cities and villages with its fatal poison. Soon, only my mother and I were left. My father had taken my only brother for a walk in the local market. It was too late for them. My mother knew what we had to do. We had to leave and quick. Our once peaceful planet was now home to Tokimi's new Army, the Eimen. Being only seven, I cowered to my mother for protection. Went to our garage and tried to use the miniature space mobile. It was enough to fit my small family of four. We waited too long. The "zombies" were on their way to our house closing in fast. Mother tried starting the spaceship, but the engine was failing.  
  
This next part is difficult for me to talk about but I must. The only thing she could do was battle them. She knew nothing of fighting but it was the only thing she could do while I tried to start the spaceship. She was too overwhelmed by the zombies and was bitten on the base of her neck. Her scream is still clear in my mind as I performed my mother's last wishes. The spaceship started and I made my start to my new life. I never saw my mother again.  
  
I crashed onto a deserted planet not too far from Eimen. There was lush forests and drinkable water. Much like an Earth rainforest. I was alone. No word could express the rage, the loneliness I felt being trapped on a deserted planet with only the plants to confide in. I swore revenge on Tokimi. She did this it was all her fault!  
  
I did had I had to, to survive. I made my own clothes out of the organic materials I could find. I lived of the wild berries for 14 years. I built my own house and drank the pink water. During those 14 years I trained my heart out. I did not know how I new how to train, but I just did. My muscles grew and my power increased. I taught myself how to raise my power and form it into a weapon, like Ryoko's energy sword.  
  
One day, when I was sulking next to a waterfall, my prayers were answered. I was rescued. Students from another planet came on a study of the ruins of this planet. I snuck aboard their ship and stole a smaller, spare ship from inside. I had to deal with Tokimi. Right then. I flew as fast as I could without any nervousness. I knew she was immortal. I heard stories from my parents when they thought I was asleep. My parents. I will get you Tokimi. I will!  
  
I neared her dimension and without making a sound, snuck on to Eimen ship. I walked like a cat through the long, gray, and lifeless hallways. I encountered many doors, but I walked past each and to the one dead in front of my. "Control room" it was labeled. Inside were two holographic images conversing.  
  
"So the plan is all set. In one year we will attack Earth, capture Ryoko and bring pain and suffering to Washu. She will see things my way."  
  
"Yes, my queen. What are the precise orders for my to relay to your army?"  
  
"Tell them we will attack Sector 12 of the Milky Way galaxy, the third planet from the 10th star from the center. Coordinates FC-34 and GM- 21. Don't you worry sister Washu. We will have our little reunion soon enough… D3 I believe we have a visitor. You know what to do."  
  
Damn. I was caught. Nowhere to run except for my craft, which lay only meters from my feet. I raced as fast as I could and boarded my ship. Thousands of the Eimen army surrounded me. It was tough but I managed to escape their death grip and made it to your planet near death. That was roughly 9 months ago. I deduced from the conversation that Washu was also a goddess, being how she was a sister. When I was 5 I heard talk of a genius named Washu and assumed it was the same person. Whom I did not know about was Ryoko. Another problem was finding Washu.  
  
I landed in a country you may know as Russia. It was a desolate, cold spot that had little life. I had to abandon my mission temporarily and find shelter. My ship was in pieces again and I was left walking the icy cold surfaces of this arctic hell. I found a family after 3 hours of trudging through snow. They were kind enough to take me in even though I spoke a native tongue. They were poor, but I was grateful for what they offered. I learned their language and after regaining strength, left their presence. I remembered the coordinates Tokimi gave. I followed them right to Okayama about 4 months ago. I stayed hidden and silent and watched what was happening to this family. Apparently, 2 goddesses, 2 princesses, 2 princes, and a galaxy police offer were here as well. I had to know this family more. I decided a few days ago to leave hints that did not go unnoticed. I knew I would be caught sooner or later so I turned myself in last night. Nowhere I am and you can kindly stop staring at me.  
  
(An: end her story)  
  
"So you see, Tokimi plans to use her army to attack Earth and capture Ryoko in order to persuade Washu to turn over to the dark side. We must prevent this from happening at all costs. She will come in approximately one month. I also know she has sent soldiers to Earth looking for me. She doesn't want her plan out. Be careful. They are highly dangerous but nothing you can't handle. I've delt with 3 before. We may need Jurai's help for this attack from Tokimi. Lucky enough, we have Tsunami to protect us, if willing, and to convince Jurai. Now, any questions?"  
  
More silence. Most had their mouths open about to speak but didn't know what to say.  
  
"I will leave you now. Washu, you knew this when you analyzed me didn't you? You knew about the conquest of the Jukumin race but didn't know Tokimi was responsible did you?"  
  
She shook her head. Shadow continued, " Now, if you will allow me, I must do some research in your lab Washu."  
  
She nodded. Goten then asked, " But you never told us your name!"  
  
"Oh. Yes, I did leave that out didn't I? Very well. My name is Jukusui  
  
Kaimin. You can call me Juk."  
  
Yes, this did it. Washu was now 187% positive that Juk came from Jukumin, or now Eimen. She researched the race all last night finding a few stray articles about the enslavement 15 years ago. Nothing of Tokimi was mentioned either.  
  
"Well, Trunks, Goten, Vegeta, I guess you are staying longer than planned."  
  
"GRRR WOMAN I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR STUPID WAR I WANT TO GO HOME NOW!!"  
  
"Two words Vegeta: Too Bad."  
  
"Yeah dad. Don't you want to go home and tell everybody that you defeated an inter dimensional Goddess of the Universe? Think about it you can rub it in Goku's face!" Trunks whispered.  
  
"There may be hope for you yet, son. Fine. I will stay on this mud ball."  
  
********************  
  
Phew! Was that intense or what? What will happen to the household? How will they respond to this story? I know how ID feel.  
  
Next Chapter: The group must prepare for Tokimi's attack. But what happens when nobody believes them? Why does nobody believe them? Stay tuned to  
  
Chapter 7: No Need for Believers.  
  
*********************  
  
NEW!!!DPWN HERE!!!!  
  
AN: From NeoPrincessWashu  
  
Okay, I would just like to say I am sorry for making everyone wait so long. During the summer, I should be able to write more frequently on my stories. Thanx for your patience!!! I was also thinking of writing a Survival guide for Juk What do you think? Tell me in your reviews! anyhoo, I will not post the next chapter until i get AT LEAST 5 more reviews. That will take me up to 31. I posted Ch. 6 a few days ago and no one reviewed! I feel so unloved! So please review and I will have the next chapter up ASAP. G2G now, see y'all soon! Ja ne.P.S. For those who have read "The Lost Years" I will be making a sequel due to popular demand. It won't be out for at least a month or two. I have to get school settled first. 


	7. No Need for Believers aka Maybe Ignoranc...

Chapter 7: Maybe Ignorance IS Bliss: aka No Need For Believers.  
  
The members of the house had a lot to shallow the past night. They had just found out that Washu was going to be attacked by Tokimi and plans to use Ryoko as a means how. Goten, Trunks, and Vegeta were trapped in this dimension, courtesy of a certain chaotic genius.  
  
The night was full of many questions.  
  
"Should I believe her? Is she really telling the truth?"  
  
"What are we going to do?"  
  
" I don't like the fact that Juk is here, She may be a spy for Tokimi. How can I believe her?"  
  
"I want to go home."  
  
"I wish I had a Popsicle." (AN: take a willlllllld guess. Also I don't own Popsicle)  
  
The morning to come would be full of groggy saiyans, and cranky royalty/goddesses for the only one who slept soundly was Juk.  
  
Washu lay awake in her lab contemplating above the current situation. Furiously tapping at her keys, she encountered many dead ends and futile links. Information simply wasn't available. Tokimi made sure of it. What was a goddess to do? Her family, her daughter and friends were all at risk because of her. "What would happen to them if Tokimi captured them? I couldn't bear to loose another child I can't I just can't!" Washu could do nothing but silently cry as she exhaustedly fell over her laptop.  
  
Ryoko lay also awake. Some one was coming for her. They were going to take her away from her Tenchi, her only love. "Over my dead body. Wait, that's the plan. AUG I am so frustrated. Simple, they will never catch me if they don't know where I am." With that stoke of her inherited genius- ness she found paper and a pen in the living room.  
  
"My dearest Tenchi,  
  
By the time you read this, I will be gone. No, I have not been kidnapped yet so don't worry. Tokimi knows I am here and the only thing I can do to save my loved ones…yes even Ayeka… is to travel far away from this planet, even this galaxy. I will find a place where no one can find me and control my body. NO! Not again.  
  
Tenchi, this may be the last note you read from me. I want you to know I always have and always will love you. They may take me but I will kill myself before they enslave my body and hurt you. Please, don't look for me. I don't want to be found. I will start a new crime free life where I can live peacefully without people running in fear of hearing the name "Ryoko". If indeed I am found they will not have time to capture me before I plunge my sword straight into my heart.  
  
If you decide to tell the others, give them this message:  
  
My friends, a weird word coming from a pirate huh? I am sorry to do this and you may or may not miss me. But please look after yourselves and do not bother with me. I love each one of you and yes even you Ayeka. Sasami, do not ask Tsunami for help. I'm sure she wouldn't give it to you anyway. You will understand someday. By the way, I will miss your cooking. Washu, don't blame yourself. This is the only way. Maybe one day, when things are peaceful, I will return, but don't expect me too soon.  
  
Tenchi, you never told me what you think of me have you? But don't worry. Your actions spoke louder than your words. If I do in fact perish, I will always be with you and watch over you. Here, I am no poet but I wrote a poem for you. I hope you keep it close to your heart and never forget me.  
  
Tears  
  
You descended towards,  
  
Your darkest fear,  
  
That monster, that demon,  
  
Living in the cave.  
  
I watched you sing,  
  
I watched you dance,  
  
I wiped away your tears,  
  
Though they went unnoticed.  
  
I was your secret friend,  
  
One you feared and loved.  
  
And then you came to set me free,  
  
From the agony of loneliness.  
  
You descended towards,  
  
Your darkest fear,  
  
That monster, that demon,  
  
Living in the cave.  
  
You ran, you cried,  
  
For me to get away,  
  
Pity I didn't know,  
  
I really did look bad.  
  
You gave me a chance,  
  
To live and learn,  
  
To love, to have faith,  
  
To be free.  
  
You struck me with your arrow,  
  
And down deep I feel,  
  
I competed, I fought.  
  
So did I win?  
  
You made me laugh,  
  
You made me cry,  
  
You kept me close,  
  
And by your side.  
  
The tears roll down,  
  
Alas, I leave behind,  
  
My one true love,  
  
My one true friend.  
  
You descended towards,  
  
Your darkest fear,  
  
That monster, that demon,  
  
Living in the cave.  
  
Are you afraid anymore?  
  
I warned you I was not a poet. Good-bye my dearest Tenchi, for dearest you will always be. Take care of yourself and kick Vegeta a few times for me.  
  
Love always,  
  
Ryoko  
  
P.S. I stole one of Washu's ships. Ryo-oh-ki would want to stay in a happy place, where her friends can be with her all the time.  
  
She held up the tear stained letter, satisfied with her work. Before she embarked on her long journey she made two stops. One, in Washu's lab. She found her mother hunched over her labtop. Poor thing. Ryoko set her down gently on the ground and whispered, "I love you, Mom."  
  
Her next was Tenchi's room. She almost couldn't bare it but the thought of leaving this planet without seeing Tenchi one last time chilled her to the bone. Silently, like the cat she is, she placed the note on Tenchi's dresser. He was asleep but barely. He tossed and turned like he was having nightmares. She knelled down beside his bed and watched him sleep for hat seemed like hours. The sun was a few hours from rising and Ryoko knew she had to leave while no one noticed. "My sweet Tenchi, I will miss you always. Why couldn't things be different? I have to go. Good-bye Tenchi…and Thank you." the voice said beginning to fade. Wiping away her tears, she left. No one heard the ship take of. They were too exhausted from staying up all night thinking.  
  
The sun was nobody's friend that morning. For with it came a depressing discovery. Tenchi found the note, but he was not the first to read it.  
  
Through his tears and screams, everyone soon found out what made Tenchi so upset. One by one they read the letter of their dear friend who was no more.  
  
"This is all Juk's fault! If she hadn't shown up, Ryoko never would have had this crazy idea. Why did she tell us? Why did we have to know? If Tokimi attacked us at least Ryoko would have been with me. Why? Why? No I cannot blame anyone but myself. I should have shown her the love she poured out to me. But would that have stopped her? I don't care what she says. I have to find her. I must. For her sake and the sake of the planet. WE NEED YOU RYOKO!! I need you…" Tenchi thought as he sat down at the solemn breakfast table. No one was hungry.  
  
******************  
  
AN: Okay depressing yeah I know but it was a spurt of the moment kinda thing. I can't write poems and I figured Ryoko couldn't either so don't flame me for it. Don't worry about Ryoko though. I have plans for her and Tenchi. Can't give away too much though. If I didn't explain enough in this chapter, I will in the next. Along with how everyone copes.  
  
What will Tenchi and the others do? How will they find Ryoko who is Dende knows where? What about Tokimi? When and where is she coming? Find out next chapter: Chapter 8: The Eye of the Storm  
  
PS: I know i said stuff like " Why does nobody believe them? at the end of the last chapter but them was refering too Juk and the beginning of this chapter. 


	8. Chapter 8: The Eye of the Storm

Chapter 8: The Eye of the Storm  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
It has been three days since Ryoko left. It just isn't the same without her anymore. The way her defensive attitude livened us. The way her hair shone, rivaling the glittering sunshine. The curious smile that could melt your heart.  
  
But where is she now? Gone. Gone because she thought staying here would put her at risk. Curse that Tokimi!  
  
Each day was lonelier than the next. Mihoshi is always crying and Sasami tries her best to console her. But they always end up crying together. Washu stays in her lab more than ever and doesn't even come out for meals. Not that any one is hungry. But Sasami thinks it would be better to get our mind off of our problems for dinner anyway. Even Ayeka seems a little depressed. Sure, she has Trunks but she really can't confide in any other girl around the house that might share her problems. Oh, if she could only see how much she is needed!  
  
Me? I haven't been this depressed since my mother passed away. I know she told me not to look for her but I feel like I must to something. I have to bring her back and tell her I love her and that if she dies or is enslaved by Tokimi I will be right there with her. I guess you really don't know what you have until its taken away.  
  
-Tenchi Thursday April 25  
  
Melancholy, Tenchi put his journal away to continue starring at the night sky from his bedroom window. "Ryoko loved the stars," he contemplated. Weariness overcome him and he drifted off to sleep  
  
************************  
  
The sun brightened on a new day. Tenchi awoke early and decided enough was enough. He was going to find Ryoko. And Washu was going to help him. Yanking on his shirt and pants he darted for her lab.  
  
****************  
  
"What do you want?" Washu said coldly, without even turning around.  
  
"Washu, I need your help."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"I need a spaceship. A small but sturdy ship to help me find Ryoko."  
  
"And why do you want to find my daughter?"  
  
"Why??? Because I love her Washu!"  
  
"You say you love her, but I can do nothing for you."  
  
"Damn it Washu! I love her and I will build my own ship if I have too! What if something happens to her, huh? Don't you care?"  
  
Washu remained silent. Her plan was working, so far.  
  
"Nope sorry."  
  
"Washu, I hate to do this, but unless you lend me a ship, I will be forced to fight you."  
  
"Fight me? Would you last against an IMMORTAL goddess Tenchi?"  
  
"I. DON'T. CARE."  
  
"Thank you Tenchi. This was what I wanted to hear. I had to make sure you loved my daughter. Fight me! HA! That's a good one! Go to sector 34F and a ship is waiting for you. It is fairly small but good enough for your purposes. It has enough food to last one year, but use it wisely. You may want to conserve. I will have a visa phone on board so I can help you. Do you want to say god-bye to the others."  
  
"I left a note on my bed."  
  
"Then follow my robot. Now off! I have work to do."  
  
(AN: did you think I would let Washu be a bad guy???)  
  
*********************  
  
Juk awoke indifferent. "Hmm, maybe the ex-pirate is doing something right for a change," she thought. But a pang in her heart told her that it was her fault Ryoko was gone. She watched Ryoko's trials of endless love to Tenchi. They made her sick. How could anyone be so bonded to one person? "Well, they asked for it," she said to no one in particular.  
  
*********************  
  
Tenchi followed Washu's robot into a sector that was bigger than Tokyo's National Airport. Only one ship resided in it. "This is small?" he thought gazing at the humongous structure standing before him. A huge mass of gray was what a person would describe it as. Securing the Master key, Tenchi boarded the plane after the robot. Inside was a control room as large as a stadium. Buttons beeped, and levers were everywhere. "Thank Tsunami Washu will be helping me," he thought.  
  
He entered a portion of the ship that resembled his house, only smaller. A living room, kitchen and bedroom were connected with what looked like an endless supply of food. They were kept in boxes in the kitchen cabinets of course. The kitchen was standard and much like the one at the Masaki house. A stove, refrigerator, cabinets, and a sink were his main appliances in the quaint kitchen.  
  
Next, he toured the living quarters. Not much entertainment was provided because, after all, he was suppose to be looking for Ryoko, not going on vacation.  
  
His bedroom was the same as the house one. Even a window with a makeshift view of the stars accented it.  
  
"Washu, you really have outdone yourself," he said aloud.  
  
"I know. But nothing is to good for my future son-in-law."  
  
"Washu? Where are you coming in at?"  
  
"The robot. I have the control room and this robot hooked up to my personal phone service. You can call D5. Feel free to call me anytime if you have trouble and vice versa," said the computerized picture of Washu. It appeared on D5's midsection.  
  
"I have a feeling I'm going to need it-- what? What do you mean 'future son-in-law?'"  
  
"Oh, nothing. Well I have to calm everyone down. By now, Ayeka should be questioning why you are not up and knocking on your door. I'm just waiting for a scream…"  
  
"AHHHHHHH!!!! Lord Tenchi!!"  
  
"Hurry Tenchi! You have to leave before she finds you! Go to the control panel, oh how do I put this, press the green button that is furthest away from the red lever in the center. Go!"  
  
"Hurrying!"  
  
Tenchi entered the room and felt dizzy. All those buttons and gadgets only Washu could have thought of. He easy found the large circle button and pressed it while panting. The ship began to shake as it lifted off the ground. Washu appeared on the control screen.  
  
"Okay, now pull the bar that reads, "Engage in space-drive" it is orange and looks like a carrot. I have that feature for Ryo-oh-ki too."  
  
Tenchi scramble for the bar and the second he pressed it, he was rocketing towards an endless universe. Within 3 minutes, the Earth looked like the eye of a needle.  
  
"Okay Tenchi. I have a program manual for you to read. I have put the ship on auto mode towards the planet Ryoko has been to most. It will take you 2 days to get there because it is at the other end of the galaxy. If you go the opposite way, you can get to Jurai. Tsunami knows why you would go there though. I also have a map of the universe available if you press the blue rectangle under the third lever from the center. It will show you all of Ryoko's former hideouts and more distant planets. I will be working hard for your journey to help descover new planets. They will be instantly uploaded."  
  
"Thank you Washu. And I WILL bring Ryoko back. So how did everyone react?"  
  
"Well, to put it short, hysterical. Not funny hysterical though. Ayeka is crying and Trunks was there to help. He seems to be around a lot doesn't he? Mihoshi did the same with gotten although he still doesn't understand half of what I said. Sasami understands what is going on but is nevertheless depressed. Losing two friends in a week is tough on a little girl. Vegeta and Juk are indifferent. I swear I could smack them. It's people like that who make her feel worthless. I'm counting on you Tenchi. We may or may not find her but at least I know you tried."  
  
"If I locate any attacks of Tokimi I will tell you immediately." said Washu.  
  
"I have a question though. Why don't you use your powers to find her? Then you could transport her back."  
  
"My powers are new to me. I have to adjust my power. If I went to find Ryoko, I might destroy hundreds of planets along the way. I'm not a calm person. As for my powers, I don't think they are great enough to find her," she lied. Washu knew the reason she wasn't going. She was waiting for one more question…  
  
"Can't you track the ship?"  
  
"No. Ryoko also stole anti-tracking devices from sector 12. I didn't even know she knew where to look. Kids today, no respect for privacy." This time she told the truth. Ryoko had used an anti-tracking device and was now too far out of reach for their mother-daughter bond. Even Ryo-oh-ki couldn't contact her.  
  
"Also, she stole a highly fast vehicle. Much faster than yours but if she stays withing one planet, you may have a chance to find her. If she takes off, I can track her. All you would have to do is disable the anti- tracking device."  
  
"Wow, all this information is making my head spin. I better lay down for a while."  
  
"Good idea Tenchi. I will check back in tonight at 8:00. And try to read the manual. This ship doesn't work on orders like Ryo-oh-ki or Souja. And there are also sectors on the ship, which you are NOT to enter. Stick to the living quarters and control rooms. The others will help later. Also, if you need my assistance and I am not available, ask D5. It is programmed with answers to possible problems. Okay that should be all. Bye!"  
  
"Take care Washu!"  
  
"I hope he can do this…" Washu thought. But the furious clicking of the keyboard soon dissolved her thoughts.  
  
*******************  
  
So Tenchi was off. They were sad. But life goes on. Ayeka and Trunks were spending more time together for obvious reasons. She needed him to be there for her.  
  
The morning Tenchi left, Ayeka confronted Trunks.  
  
"What's going to happen Trunks? I don't want to seem weak but I don't know what to do," she said hugging him tightly.  
  
"It's okay, Ayeka. I don't know what is going to happen, but at least we will face it together."  
  
"Thank you Trunks. It's always nice to have someone there for me. Tenchi would never do that because he never could choose. But I came to a decision."  
  
"And what's that?"  
  
"I can't wait for him forever. Besides, I know I lost to Ryoko. The way he always looked at her was enough to make me throw up. But I kept pursuing him in hopes I could have some love too. But that is behind me now. Why have Tenchi when I can have you Trunks?"  
  
"Ayeka, what are you saying?"  
  
"Trunks, I don't care what dimension you are from. This may be a bold step but I love you! You make me feel special, and you don't like me just because I'm a princess. I don't want to leave you. Ever."  
  
"Ayeka, I feel the same way. When I'm around you I feel happy inside. I know that sounds corny but its true. I love you, too. But I put it away from my mind because I know one day I have to go back. But for now, lets enjoy the moment."  
  
And having said that, Trunks pulled her in his strong arms and kissed her. Both were in heaven, oblivious to the world around them. They were finally together and a huge weight was lifted off their shoulder. After what seemed like hours, they broke apart.  
  
"We have to tell them. Tenchi too. Maybe Washu can contact him."  
  
"Your right Trunks. Let's go inside."  
  
***********************  
  
The breakfast table was as solemn as ever. The news of Tenchi's departure only resulted in tears and lost minds. The only eople not there were Washu and Juk. Washu stayed in her lab and Juk didn't want to associate with human, Saiyan, and Juraian emotions unless she was really hungry.  
  
Suddenly, clanging her glass, Ayeka stood up. " Everyone could I have your attention please?" (an: how princessy!)  
  
Trunks stood up to join her. " Well, Ayeka and I have declared our love for each other."  
  
A mixture of chokes, squeals, and laughter filled the table.  
  
"You baka brat! You are too good for her!"  
  
"Dad, say that again and not only will I kick you into the next dimension but I will personally see that mom knows and you will suffer an ETERNAL HFIL. Clear?" Vegeta just sulked in his chair.  
  
Mihoshi and Sasami let out cheers of excitement and asking questions like "When's the wedding? What about Tenchi? Etc.."  
  
"Well, I have given up on Tenchi. It appears he cares too much for Ryoko anyway. But now that I have found true love, there is no need for fights anymore."  
  
Goten was next to speak up, " Wow Trunks! I can't believe we are both in love at the same time! Maybe we could have a double wedding??"  
  
"What about a wedding?" Mihoshi chimed in, obviously clueless.  
  
"Well, um, you see, um, awww shoot Goten! Why did you have to open your big mouth…" Goten said. "Mihoshi do you want to take a walk?" she nodded and went with him. Everybody followed because they knew what was going to happen. Trunks and Goten have been secretly planning this for weeks. Vegeta even came to see how the spawn of Kakarrot #2 would manage this. Maybe he would get a good laugh out of this.  
  
Goten was nervous and sweating. He clutched a red velvet box in his left pocket, which he had gotten on a shopping spree a few weeks ago. Mihoshi was in her own little dream world talking about how beautiful the path looked in the morning.  
  
"Mihoshi can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure Goten!"  
  
"Mihoshi, I love you! We have so much in common and we always have fun together. I hope you will agree?"  
  
"Of course Goten!!!! I love you too!!!!!" she said choking Goten with her hugs.  
  
"Um…need…breathe…"  
  
"Oops, sorry!"  
  
"Anyway, I'll make this quick," he spoke getting down on one knee and pulling out the box. "Mihoshi, will you marry me?" She gasped at what she saw in the box. It was a diamond ring with a large stone in the center with mini diamond spirals down the side. (an: I know its expensive for Goten but lets say some of his Jr. championship money went towards it)  
  
"Of course silly!!! I will marry you!!!!" they both hugged and kissed whil hearing numerous cheering in the background. Even Vegeta was smiling, not much, but it's a start for Vegeta.  
  
"Hey buddy! I guess our secret shopping trip last week paid off!"  
  
"Wait, when did you go on a shopping trip? You were here the whole time!"  
  
"Sorry, but that is classified information Ayeka," Trunks simply responded. "OOHH! Listen Trunks! You will tell me!" Aeka screeched.  
  
"Okay, but later." **We don't want other listening in."**  
  
**"What??? How did you getin my head??"**  
  
**"It's a Saiyan thing when they bond. I didn't want to freak you out before I knew how you felt about me."**  
  
**"Oh, alright then! I suppose it is rather convenient."**  
  
"Hello? Guys you there?" Goten inquired, "You both looked spaced out! Was it the bond?" he said making Trunks and Ayeka blush.  
  
"What bond thing?" Mihoshi asked in her trademark fashion.  
  
**"This bond thing."**  
  
**"Cool! Your in my head!"** And she just left it as that.  
  
And for that brief moment everything seemed to be okay. Tenchi and Ryoko were both gone, but all attention was being paid to the new couple and the newly engaged couple.  
  
******************  
  
On the ship….  
  
"I wonder what everyone is doing…" Tenchi thought.  
  
******************  
  
Elsewhere….  
  
"I wonder what everyone else is doing…"Ryoko thought. "I miss Tenchi so much I'm even starting to hear him!"  
  
******************  
  
On the ship…  
  
"Wow I must be loosing it. I could have sworn I heard Ryoko. Wait…who am I talking too?" he laughed at himself and continued on his mission to save Ryoko.  
  
*************************  
  
AN: I changed my mind. Trunks and Goten are older than I originally planned. They are 19 and 18 now. Better? Okay I know the marriage thing was quick but its so like Goten! After all, Goku and Chichi were married at the World Tournament! And leave it to Goten who didn't even consider the different dimension thing!! They BELONG together people!  
  
So what is going on with the whole telekinesis (is that what it is?) thing? What will Goten, Trunks, Mihoshi and Ayeka do now that they are coupled up? Okay sorry but Tokimi will show up next chapter. You can guarantee that. I just wanted to make the story a little longer.  
  
Ahhh this chapter was nice and long…well, long for me J  
  
Preview:  
  
"We can't have a wedding… not without Tenchi and Ryoko!"  
  
"Oooh, so THAT'S how you did it!"  
  
"How come you've never used it before or after that?"  
  
-"How do you know we didn't?"  
  
--"Because Goten wouldn't be able to keep it a secret that long!"  
  
"Ryoko?"  
  
"Tenchi?"  
  
"Who are you? And how did you find me?"  
  
Stay tuned for Chapter 9: The Hardest Sacrifice 


End file.
